Idiot Chosen
by Shadow-Dragon5
Summary: After the fateful events in the Tower of Salvation, Lloyd and Co. head to the Temple of Darkness to assist Abyssion in the sealing of the Devil's Arms. In the subsequent battle, Zelos, questioning his feelings, saves Sheena from a fatal blow, however...


Yo. Shadow here. With school and stuff, I decided I had better get back into the swing of writing. So why not my new obsessions of ToS and Sheelos? And then my computer crashed with the first draft of this fic.

So this fic is dedicated to all my buds on the GSFF who've been helping me through this week. Without you guys, I'd be insane.

Inspiration for this fic? I was bored and tinkering with character titles, and remembered Zelos' "Idiot Chosen" title from Sheena. And the plotpirates struck. Let's see where my random mind goes the second time around.

Idiot Chosen

A Tales of Symphonia done-in-one

"You stupid Chosen!" came the indignant yell.

A boy of about twelve looked at the ceiling and sighed. He exchanged a look with a silver haired woman as he took his breakfast plate and sat down. As he forked some omelet into his mouth, a red and pink blur streaked past him, hiding behind the sofa across from him.

A teenager with brown hair walked past, stopping to look behind the couch.

"Morning, Zelos. Regal's cooked up some mean omelets with—what are you doing with Sheena's shoe?"

" Mornin' Lloyd." Came the voice hiding behind the loveseat. "She gave it to me."

Lloyd looked quizzically at the figure behind the couch, and turning to the boy, shook his head. "Hey Genis, what're you gonna make for lunch?"

Genis looked up from his plate, "Whatever Raine says she's going to try cooking."

Lloyd looked from Genis to Raine, who appeared quite irate. She rolled her eyes and shook her head, turning back to her conversation with Regal. Two girls came strolling down the stairs.

"Morning, Presea." Lloyd said to the one with pink hair. Presea smiled and headed for the omelets. Genis blushed as she stepped by him, watching her every move.

The second girl smiled when she saw Lloyd, and blundered down the stairs when she skipped a step. Before she could be hurt, Lloyd caught her in his arms.

Zelos peeped over the couch, his blue eyes laughing. After scanning the room, he leapt over the backside of the couch, landing on the cushion. In his hand was a purple boot. Genis looked exasperatedly at Zelos, who was inspecting the shoe like it was a new trophy.

"Zelos, would it be too much to ask for you to not be such a pervert every day? Sheena's gonna give you another black eye."

Zelos smiled smugly as he looked at Lloyd, who was chuckling at something the girl had said.

"Where's the fun in that? I mean, Lloyd here watches Colette like a hawk whenever we camp; I'm just protecting Sheena from . . . y'know, peeping toms and the like!"

Lloyd stared at Zelos, face matching his bright red attire. He then looked at the girl beside him, who smiled. "Aww, that's so sweet of Zelos! And you too, Lloyd!"

Genis just raised an eyebrow. "Peeping toms . . . you mean, like yourself?"

"Yeah, just like—Hey!" Zelos pouted, crossing his arms and putting on a fake frown. "At least Colette understands me."

Lloyd grinned at Genis, and, looking up the stairs, put on a surprised face. "Zelos, you'd better run! Sheena's coming down, and she doesn't look happy!"

Throwing the shoe straight up in surprise, Zelos leapt to his feet as Lloyd began laughing hysterically. He glared as the shoe landed on his head.

"You should've seen your face when I said that!" Lloyd howled, hand on his stomach as he tried not to double over, "Priceless!"

"Ha ha, Lloyd. That was really mean." The Chosen of Tethe'alla picked the shoe off of his head as Lloyd looked up the stairs again. Looking down at Colette, he whispered something in her ear, and she headed with him to the breakfast table.

That's when he heard the footsteps coming down the stairs. Zelos instinctively hid the shoe behind his back as the voluptuous young woman came down, murder in her eyes.

_'She's so enticing when she's mad . . .'_

Where had _that _thought come from?

"Zelos Wilder! How dare you--"

Pushing his fear down, Zelos attempted to stay calm in the wake of the woman's wrath.

"Now Sheena, don't you think you're overreacting a little?"

Sheena's eyes narrowed. Clenching her fists angrily, she tried to keep herself from slapping Zelos. Seeing her reaction, he stepped back, laughing nervously.

"You idiot Chosen!"

Her right hand went flying, aiming for his cheek. But it never made contact. Sheena gaped as Zelos' hand flew up, gripping her wrist tightly, his eyes no longer cheery. She tried to move her hand, but his grip tightened further. Her wrist began to hurt as he pulled her face inches from his.

"Don't call me that." He snarled, gripping harder. Sheena was frightened by the look in his eyes; she had never seen him like this. Seeing the fright in her eyes, something snapped in Zelos, and he let go hurriedly, lowering his eyes to the floor.

"S-sorry. . . I don't know what came over me. . ." he whispered, the hand gripping Sheena's shoe shaking as he handed it over. Not waiting for a reply, he stepped outside into the streets of Meltokio, hand massaging his forehead.

What was _wrong_ with him? Why did he get so mad? Sheena always called him that . . .

"She sure as hell doesn't treat Lloyd that way." He grumbled, rubbing his head.

Since when did he care how she treated Lloyd? Hell, why did he care about any of them for that matter? They'd never forgive him for being a traitor.

_Ever . . ._

"Who's there?" Zelos asked. He received no reply. Reaching for his scabbard, he pulled out one of his swords, Soul Eater. Every time he had ever touched it, a chill had run down his spine.

_Zelos . . ._

He gaped down at the sword. It was like it was speaking to him. . .

_You are alone in this world . . ._

That was true. His parents never gave a damn about him, the women who flocked around him only wanted him for his power and money . . . but what about Lloyd and the others? Surely they cared about him . . . .

Do not delude yourself, human. You are alone, and always will be. Do you think they would ever forgive a traitor like you? No. You said it yourself.

"S-shut up. You're lying." Zelos stammered, trying to resist the sword's appeal.

Am I? I am not a human . . . I see only truth. You know it to be true. Even the woman you love cares nothing for you.

Love? Who?

I can change that, Zelos. I can make them pay for hurting you so.

"Y-you can?" Zelos questioned.

Yes . . . as long as you do as I say, you will never be alone. You will have me, is that not enough?

Zelos snapped back to reality. "Argh! Get outta my head! They're my friends!"

_Friends? You amuse me, human. You truly think they're your friends? The only reason they allow you to travel with them is because you are a good fighter. They don't like you --they don't trust you. Join us, Zelos. You will never be alone again . . ._

"I'm not listening!" Zelos yelled, frightening a few passersby. "It's a lie! I won't fall for it, you hear?"

Lloyd came outside to just in time to hear Zelos' outburst. He was concerned, as he had heard of similar exclamations made by Presea as she slept. He slowly approached his friend from behind and put a hand on his shoulder.

Zelos' head turned around, and seeing Lloyd, he relaxed a bit. Putting on his usual fake smile, he turned his head to look at the rest of his hometown.

"You all right, Zelos? It's not like you to blow up on someone." Lloyd asked, worried about his friend. Zelos was always so upbeat; it seemed abnormal that he could ever get truly mad at one of them, especially Sheena. Although they were both oblivious to it, Lloyd could always tell, even when they fought, that they cared about each other.

Shrugging a little, Zelos replied, "Yeah . . . I'm fine. Must've woken up on the wrong side of the bed or something."

Lloyd's eyes narrowed. He was lying; he knew it.

"You sure?"

Zelos turned his head and tried to give a reassuring smile.

"Yeah."

As Lloyd headed back for the door, Tethe'alla's Chosen had a sudden thought.

"Hey, Lloyd?"

Looking over his shoulder, Lloyd stopped. As the red-haired man approached, he drew out Soul Eater, and another blade, Fafnir.

"Could you have the professor hold on to these or something? They're really becoming a hassle when I'm fighting."

"Uhh, okay. We're heading to seal them at the Temple of Darkness anyway. It probably would be better to let her hang onto them."

----------------------------------------

It was dark. Too damn dark as far as Zelos was concerned. The group had just reached the bottom stairwell in the massive temple. Squinting as he peered down the stairs, he felt his spine turn to ice as he locked eyes with Abyssion, who had an inexplicable smirk on his face.

_'What's his deal?'_ Zelos thought as he allowed the others to pass him by, he didn't want to go near those damned weapons and their web of lies. Well, they _were_ lies, right? '_Of course they're lies,' _Zelos reminded himself, _' . . . they have to be . . .'_

"I have to thank all of you for going through all this trouble," Abyssion began, the red-haired Chosen detected a small amount of shrewdness in the demon hunter's voice, "Now, I shall begin the sealing ceremony . . ."

_Zelos . . ._

Not again.

_Your time is coming. Prepare yourself._

Zelos felt a sudden urge to run back up the stairs and never come back down. Zelos was looking away from the group, trying to calm himself when Lloyd's voice turned into a battle cry.

They had been deceived.

Rushing into the fray with Excalibur, the Chosen One tried to shake his sense of impending doom. It was like fighting with a one-man army. Fighting with both swords and legs, Abyssion seemed to be in several places at once, warping around the temple and catching Raine by surprise.

"Rising Falcon!" Lloyd roared, leaping back and launching himself at the demon hunter. "Zelos! He's open!"

Zelos drew back his sword as he prepared for his favorite technique, one that had required much training on his part. Charging in from behind, he stabbed his sword into Abyssion's back.

"Super Lightning Blade!" he cried as a powerful lightning strike sent Abyssion to the floor. Seeing no movement out of the fallen form, Zelos turned to Lloyd to tend to tend one of the swordsman's wounds. At least, that was his intention, but when Nebilim sliced into his back and he was thrown to the floor, Zelos cursed himself for dropping his guard.

With great malice, Abyssion leapt upon the Chosen One's back and began savagely stomping him, prompting a stream of curses, yells, and pleas for help from Zelos. Preparing for a finishing blow, Abyssion leapt straight up, giving Tethe'alla's Chosen enough time to roll out of the way, what Zelos didn't expect however, was that Abyssion would slam his foot down on his chest, effectively paralyzing him. Zelos' breath caught up in his throat as he stared at the end of Nebilim, which was a few inches from his neck.

_Are you afraid, Zelos?_

_'Afraid would be an understatement at the moment,' _Zelos thought, looking frantically for help, _'more like terrifying.'_

"I call upon the light of the heavens! I summon thee . . . come, Luna!"

Salvation came in the form of one irate woman and her summon spirits. As the demon hunter was blasted off of him, Zelos leapt up, preparing for a Healing Stream.

_They're not going to keep you from us, Zelos. Stop your idiocy and join us._

"Let's go!" Lloyd yelled at his comrades as he unleashed his Beast Sword Rain technique. Raine and Genis followed that up with their omnipotent Prism Stars combo, as Colette utilized her Angel Feathers.

Zelos stepped aside Sheena, nodding his thanks as his healing spell took full effect.

"This little bastard needs to learn a lesson. Mirage thrust?"

Sheena gave him a grim smile as she nodded and prepared a magical seal behind Abyssion. Taking his cue, Zelos took a few steps back, and sprinted to take the demon hunter by surprise. Slamming Excalibur into Abyssion's back, Zelos thought for a moment he had beaten his foe.

How wrong he was . . .

Whirling on him, Abyssion gripped Excalibur as he slammed a greave into Zelos' face. Sword still embedded in his back, the demon hunter sent the magic swordsman reeling as he gripped at his bloody face, shouting out a stream of expletives.

"Damn! Argh! You're gonna get it now! Gimme back my sword, ugly!"

Abyssion smirked. He didn't know why his masters were so intent on him instead of Presea at the moment, but he was proving that he was worthy of their time. A normal person would have collapsed at the crushing blow.

"Suffer!" he cried as he turned his attention to his other antagonist. The masters were intent on getting rid of her first.

_We must break his will, kill her, and he will come willingly._

"As you wish . . ." he whispered under his breath, "Die!"

Zelos moved his hands away from his face just in time to see Sheena skidding on the floor. She seemed alert, but her nerves were badly shaken from the look on her countenance.

Lloyd and the others were moving to her rescue, but even they could not outrun Abyssion's ability to teleport. Zelos didn't stop moving as he recognized the technique the demon hunter was about to unleash.

"Super Lightning—no!"

Sheena threw up her arms in defense, but the blow never came. Opening her eyes, she saw Zelos had rammed himself into Abyssion, knocking him onto the floor. Slamming his foot down on the demon hunter, the Chosen One ripped out Excalibur.

"Die already!"

But Abyssion refused to yield. Turning his own technique against him, Zelos was barely able to dodge the Super Lightning Blade. To his horror, the floor beneath him and Abyssion began to crack, and as it gave way, Zelos grappled onto the edge. To his horror, he found Abyssion had grabbed onto his leg with a sinister grin.

"Zelos!" Sheena yelled as she dove and grabbed his hands, which were beginning to slip. "Hold on!"

Zelos stared at the black abyss before him. If he let go now, he'd save the others and get rid of Abyssion. But why was he so apprehensive about it, then? Lloyd would have already made up his mind.

He stared into Sheena's brown eyes, frightened. He wanted to cry, to ask someone to save him.

_But they won't save you now, Zelos. This is your last chance._

He felt his body shaking. So this was what it was to feel true fear. He laughed aloud, even surprising himself.

"You know, Sheena, this reminds me of the Tower of Salvation. But this time . . . I don't think there's going to be any saving. Sorry guys, but I don't think there's anything else for me to do."

Lloyd's face went pale. "You don't mean . . ."

Zelos smiled. "Yeah, I do. I've just been a problem to you guys anyway. Kills two birds with one stone, eh?"

Looking back at Sheena, Zelos found her looking ready to cry. Her hands were shaking, but still gripping his tightly.

_'Wait. If she's getting this upset over me . . . she does care. They all do, don't they? I'm such an idiot . . .'_

Zelos let out a snarl as he tried to kick off Abyssion to no avail. Throwing his ego to the wind for a moment, he cried out.

"Change of plans. Help!"

Pulling with all her might, Sheena desperately tried to save her friend. Pervert as he was, he was good deep down, and that was the Zelos she treasured. Wait . . . she wasn't . . .

She had to stop second-guessing herself like that. What was important now was to save Zelos. She could sort out herself later. She felt a pair of hands wrap around her waist and help her pull Zelos up. Looking back for a second, she found everyone had formed a chain to assist her. Zelos meanwhile gaped in sheer awe.

They _cared_ about him. They truly did.

"G-guys . . . you . . . after all I've done . . ."

Sheena gave him a smile as he grinned sheepishly. Lloyd smiled from behind. "That's what friends do!"

Sheena's smile turned to an expression of horror, however, when Abyssion grabbed Zelos by the shoe and dragged him into the hole. She tried to grab his hand, but before she could, he was gone.

_"ZELOS!"_ Lloyd cried in horror as Zelos' scream of terror echoed throughout the temple and died.

----------------------------------------

_You are a fool, Zelos Wilder. We will never let you go._

Abyssion was falling next to him, a wild beam on his face. Drawing out his swords, Abyssion continued the battle, one-on-one. Meeting one blade with his shield, Zelos pushed back the other with his sword and struck back, scoring a slash on the torso.

**_We will never let you go, Zelos! Prepare yourself! Your time has come!_**

The demon hunter grabbed Zelos by the wrist and teleported. When his vision came to, he found that he was at the entrance of the temple.

"Damn," he snarled. "Just had to be out of earshot."

**_You should have never have been born!_**

That was . . . what his mother had said to him as she died . . ..

Visions flooded through his mind as the devil's arms probed his soul. He saw his mother dying, his father mocking him at his mother's grave, he saw himself betraying his comrades in the Tower of Salvation . . ..

"Stop . . ." Zelos moaned, clutching his head. "Get outta my head, damn!"

He swung Excalibur wildly, and Abyssion gripped it in his hand. He could only watch in horror as the demon hunter clenched his mighty fist and shattered the blade.

**_You have no chance._**

He had only one opportunity now. If he could get within yelling distance of the others, he might be able to hang on long enough to survive. As he began to run, he felt the clanging of his final sword, Last Fencer, the sword Seles had used in the arena when they had fought. Many times he had need of the sword, but he had never been able to bring himself to wield the blade. It brought back too many horrible memories.

'Seles . . .' Zelos grimaced at the thought of his half-sister. The whole time, she had been worried about him while he assumed she wanted his position as Chosen. She had wanted to come with him . . .

Abyssion teleported before him as his hopes came crashing down. Zelos' hand rested on the sword's hilt, for some reason, it felt like . . .

Like Seles was with him. He wasn't alone, and this time, he wouldn't make a mistake.

----------------------------------------

Back at the lowest level of the Temple, the group was severely shaken at the loss of their comrade. Lloyd growled as he clenched his fist tight enough to draw blood. He had seen one of his greatest friends be dragged down to his demise. _And he could do nothing about it._

_Nothing would bring Zelos back._

"Damn!" Lloyd roared as he punched the ground, leaving a few cracks. Colette looked up from crying into Raine's clothes as she stared curiously at the ceiling.

"I hear . . . sounds of fighting." She said, heading for the staircase. Running with her, the others heard nothing but their own footsteps. Lloyd grew more concerned as Colette picked up her pace even further, almost tripping on a few stairs. Reaching the top of a stairwell, she stopped dead in her tracks, eyes wide.

"I just heard a yell!" she exclaimed, her voice growing hopeful, "I'm not sure, but it sounded a lot like Zelos!"

At the mention of their friend's name, the group broke into a dead sprint, desperately trying to reach whatever Colette was hearing with her angel senses. If it was Zelos, there was a good chance Abyssion was there as well.

Reaching the last stairs and heading up the steep incline, they heard the telltale chant.

"Burn, baby! Eruption!"

_Zelos._

"Zelos!" Lloyd called, desperately hopeful his friend had somehow escaped death. He gasped as he found Zelos desperately blocking Abyssion's blades. He grunted as he forced his foe to one side as he leapt down to the platform below him.

"It's about damn time!" Zelos yelled, sprinting to get near them, "This bastard's tough to lay a hand on alone!"

Abyssion came running, but seeing his quarry back with friends, he tried to stop himself.

He failed.

With a wrath unseen, the eight threw themselves at him, incensed at the near death of Zelos, their friend.

Staggering, Abyssion saw that he had lost. Zelos stepped forward, gripping his blade tightly. Coming inches from the demon hunter, the magic swordsman spoke.

"You were wrong. I'm never alone, as long as I've got these guys and my sister."

He thrust Last Fencer through Abyssion's heart.

"Teach you to mess with my head, bastard." He leered as he retrieved his sister's sword. Placing it back in his sheath next to his side, he looked back at his companions . . . no, his friends. He opened his mouth to speak, but his numerous wounds were beginning to catch up with him. Dropping to his knees, he grunted in pain as he clasped a particularly severe one in his left shoulder.

"Ha . . ." he whispered to himself, "Looks like even the Chosen can't pull so many stunts at once." Closing his eyes, he felt his strength give out, and he began to topple over. He felt a few hands support him and move him to a more comfortable position.

He could hear them calling his name and yelling orders at each other. Hearing their voices fade, he prepared himself for what was coming. He blacked out.

----------------------------------------

Sheena stared at the resting form in one of the beds at the inn. It was a miracle Zelos had been able to hold on for as long as he had before going unconscious. Earlier, she had learned that idiot of a Chosen would live to fight another day and hit shamelessly on more women. He had badly sprained his shoulder along with its surface wounds; he wouldn't be able to fight on the frontlines as he so often chose for a while.

What plagued her conscience was that the reason he was in that state was because he chose to assist her, even when he was unarmed.

The door opened and shut as a pair of footsteps came in. "You know he did that because he cares for you, right?"

Sheena smiled weakly at Regal, who smiled kindly in turn. She turned back to the bed.

"I know that Idiot of a Chosen well enough to know he'd do something like that. Just . . . why me? I'd expect he'd do that for Lloyd or maybe even Colette, but all we ever did was fight."

"Are you sure?" Regal asked, a curious glint in his eyes. "I don't think he'd agree with that statement."

The ninja gave her friend an inquisitive look, wanting him to continue.

"When I went to fight off all the angels in the Tower of Salvation, Zelos came to my rescue, as you know. As we headed to save the rest of us, he admitted he was quite worried about you, more so than the others."

"Me?"

Regal continued, looking fondly at the sleeping Zelos.

"Yes, he said that you were 'just the person he'd expect to pull a stunt' like I had. That, and he couldn't stand to see you do things like that." Regal rubbed his chin with one hand, looking Sheena straight in the eyes. "There are other things he told me, but I will allow you to interrogate him yourself when he awakens." Closing the door behind him, Regal returned to his room.

Sheena sighed and ran a hand through her black hair. Regal was being as confusing as ever. Reluctantly, she opened the door as well, but instead of heading to her room, she headed to the veranda at the front of the Inn.

Looking at the moon, she sighed as a breeze ruffled her hair. She was never any good at figuring herself out. She grumbled under her breath. It was late, but she wasn't the faintest bit tired. She turned her gaze to the stars, shining in the night sky. Her reverie was interrupted when the door to the building opened. Out limped Zelos, arm in a sling, his black undershirt looking quite disheveled.

He smiled weakly, "Am I interrupting something here?"

Sheena smiled as he stepped up, resting his good hand on the arm rail to keep his balance. He gazed at the sky for a moment, the light glinting in his blue eyes. He then turned his attention to her, gazing right into her eyes. She felt her face warm a bit.

"Are you sure you should be up?" she finally asked, worried about his condition.

He chuckled a bit, "Probably not, but it seemed like everyone was asleep, so I was gonna walk around a bit to get myself together."

It was Sheena's turn to laugh then as she leaned on the rail. "That makes two of us then."

Zelos looked confused for a moment, and then turned his head out to the streets of Meltokio. He frowned at the empty paved walkways. "If it's because of what happened back there, don't think it was your fault. I did it because I had to do it."

Sheena glared back at his frown, "Yes it is! If you hadn't saved me, you wouldn't be in half as bad of shape as you are now!"

" . . .And you'd be dead." Zelos took a step closer to Sheena, hand still gripping the rail. "Listen to me, Sheena. I did it because I wanted to. I care about you too much to see you dead."

Sheena felt her cheeks flush as he gazed down at her, his eyes not having their usual perverted glint. She turned her face away and gazed at the arena. Following her gaze, he glared at the arena. He sighed as he looked at his shoulder, covered in a massive roll of bandages. He rubbed it a bit as he winced.

He felt himself losing his balance with his arm not keeping him up. "Whoa . . ." he yelped, waving his arm to try to stay upright. Turning around, Sheena took his hand and helped him right himself. Helping him regain the rail, Sheena put her hand on his good shoulder.

"See?" she said, hiding her worry with anger, "You shouldn't be up."

Zelos only smiled, disarming Sheena's plentiful defenses. He merely took his good arm and wrapped it behind her shoulder, causing her face to totally flush.

"Neither should you." He murmured, staring at the sky. She gazed at him. He seemed so . . . peaceful. It was like she was staring at a whole other person.

"You know, when you're not being a pervert, you're not half bad to talk to."

Zelos let out a low chuckle as he smirked slightly, looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

"And when you're not trying to maim me, you're not half bad to be around either."

Leaning on his shoulder, Sheena let out a gentle sigh. She liked gazing at the stars; they always helped her clear her head when she needed it.

"They're so beautiful." She whispered.

"Heh, they lose out to you, you know."

Sheena raised an eyebrow as she smirked at him, punching him lightly on the arm. "Whatever you say, Zelos."

Zelos got a mischievous grin as he pushed her gently with his arm. "Hey now, play nice."

They both chuckled as they looked at each other, staring into each other's eyes. Slowly, the gap between their faces as their lips met in a single kiss. As soon as they realized what was going on, they broke it off.

Zelos pouted. "No fair, you're a better kisser."

Sheena smiled as he made a face, sticking out his tongue. Suddenly, she had an idea. Bringing her face close to his, she whispered, "You know, I could help you practice."

Zelos grinned. "Please do."

----------------------------------------

It was a boring night in Meltokio as nine friends sat in front of the fireplace. They had just defeated their final foe and reunited the worlds with the Tree of Mana in the center of it all, restoring peace to their once ravaged lands. Soon, they would have to go their separate ways and get on with the lives they were living previously. _'Well, maybe not everyone,'_ Sheena thought as she watched Zelos crack a perverted joke and get little laughter. He shrugged innocently at her as she smirked beside him and kissed him on the cheek. _'I guess I can handle a few changes to my routine, mainly this man.'_

Yeah, he was an idiot of a Chosen all right.

But he was_ her_ Idiot Chosen.

----------------------------------------

Whooooo. Over 5000 words of oneshot, baby. This took me a long time, but I'm very pleased with how this came out.

Also, a special shout out to Potter29vo, whom is having her birthday, as well as getting over a computer crash as well.

Anyway, R&R and I will love you forever.


End file.
